Halloween Malec
by AriLightwood
Summary: Alec starts having haunting dreams, he turns to his boyfriend, Magnus for help. Is someone sending him these dreams? if so can they find who and stop them before they become to strong and take control of Alec? ...Or kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**A**lec Lightwood sat on Magnus Bane's lap, leaning back so his head rested on Magnus's shoulder, his shaggy black hair lying next to Magnus's check, tickling him. He smiled faintly. Today had been a very taxing day. He had gotten up at 5:00 Am and had to eat Isabelle's burnt-tasting-like-sulfur pancakes, than had go hunt a stray demon in the sewers. He groaned and flopped sideways and wriggled around a bit, so that his head rested on Magnus's lap and his feet were hanging off the edge of the couch, with his arms curled around Magnus's torso. Tucking his face next Magnus's abdomen, he closed his eyes and started to dream.

_-He walked in the mist-shrouded forest, thinking nothing, just walking. Something felt a bit…off. The thought seemed to be whisked away with all of the mist. The cloudy forest faded into a white, pristine hall with images on the walls. The images were filled with demons and past horrors, like when Magnus left him. And when Clary confronted him about his sexuality, or memories of his father. And when he nearly died thanks to the greater demon that had attacked him when Jace, Clary, Isabelle and himself had went to retrieve the mortal cup. Magnus had saved him with magic, after that attack. A misty silhouette rose out of the ground, shedding white plumes of mist, revealing… Max. Alec cried out and felt tears threaten to spill over, " You-your… dead," He croaked, " Sebastian Killed you." his throat constricted in fear. An echoing voice spewed out of the figure of Max. "Magnus will never love you, he only fakes it, he feels disgust when ever he kisses you, Isabelle hates you, she feels contempt when she is forced to listen to you whine, Jace despises you for being gay..." Alec jumped in shock and scrambled backward, but the walls were shrinking, pulling at his body, squeezing his very essence out…-_

With a jolt he woke up, covered in sweat and trembling slightly. He turned to look at the comforting presence next to him, Magnus. He was sitting next to him, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. His yellow-green cat eyes stared at him with concern and love, "Oh Alec." He murmured. "I couldn't wake you, it was dreadful," He looked down, his gorgeous eyes full of tears, "You were writhing, as if you were in pain." At this point he buried his head in Alec's hair, his sentence cut off. Alec reached around Magnus, hugging him, his own eyes brimming with his own tears. "It was horrible," Alec said softly, "I was all alone, and a figure made of mist…" At this his voice broke off, he couldn't manage to tell Magnus that his dead little brother was-haunting him? He dragged this thought to the back of his thoughts. " He was telling me you didn't love me and that Isabelle hated me and that Jace despised me because im gay…" He wept softly, clutching Magnus. They sat there for many hours, until they both drifted off to sleep, safe in each other's arms.

Alec awoke feeling relief, his dreams had been peaceful, no sign of the dreadful max-mist shrouded figure. He snuggled closer to Magnus, letting Chairman Meow curl up on top of his back. Alec than realized what position he was in. He blushed deeply and tried to move back, but his boyfriend's strong arms held him close to his chest. He was laying on top of Magnus, with Chairman Meow, the tiny white fluff ball cat on his shoulder. Alec buried his face into Magnus's strawberry smelling spikes, Well actually glittery, strawberry smelling softly spiked black hair, to be more specific. Magnus's eyes fluttered open, seemingly cheerful. "Well, what do we have here...Alec?" Magnus practically purred.

"Erm…" Alec blushed again, his pale face glowing pinkish red.

Magnus grinned, obviously enjoying his boyfriend's embarrassment. "So you just did it… instinctively?" Magnus said slowly, his grin spreading across his face as fast as spilled water on marble. He pulled Alec down so that their noses were touching. He turned his head and leaned forward a little bit, so that his mouth reached to Alec's ear. "Never forget I love you, Alexander..." Magnus murmured sweetly, sending shivers down Alec's back. Than Magnus kissed Alec hard, softly nibbling on his bottom lip, flicking his tongue between Alec's lips, Alec opened his mouth with a groan. Now they were messily kissing, with Alec sliding his hands up Magnus's shirt and Magnus twisting Alec's jet-black hair around his fingers. Alec pulled back; his face flushed and said huskily, "Should...should we take this to the bed?" He lowered his long, dark eyelashes o that they covered his beautiful blue eyes, hoping for a yes. Magnus smiled softly, "Of course, Alexander darling." Alec rolled off Magnus, landing on his knees and hands. Magnus sat up, stretched, and picked Alec up, getting rewarded with a soft gasp. He carried Alec to his bedroom, with the teal walls and king-sized four-poster bed. Setting Alec down gently, Magnus turned and leaning down, picked up Chairman Meow and carried him into the living room. Returning to his room, he saw Alec spread out on the bed, his hair spread out on the pillows, fast asleep. Magnus laughed softly, not laud enough to wake Alec. He sunk down on the mattress, curling around Alec and tugging the covers up. Alec frowned in his sleep, his mind falling asleep.

_-He was walking in the white mists again, but this time Max was there first and there where also red plume of smoke. Max walked forward, a book clutched under his arm and his glasses slightly lopsided. Alec grinned, "ha! I knew it wasn't you, Max your dead, Sebastian Morgenstern killed you, and I know because I have your glasses, they are in my pocket." Alec turned away, but stopped, not of his own will, but of the demon that somehow held the guise of his little brother. The red plumes of mist had curled together so that they had formed a long, thin fiery red whip. It wrapped around Alec's feet, looping them together, before whipping him up and letting the whip uncurl in mid air, so that Alec fell. He landed on the ground with both feet underneath him, but his left foot was oddly twisted, and his face was pale, clearly in pain. Than, the dream faded, but Alec thought he heard a faint "No! The connection should be staying longer!" before lapsed into true unconsciousness. -_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**A**lec woke up in the infirmary, and the first thing he noticed was the blazing pain in his ankles, He screamed and writhed around in agony. He looked down and wished he hadn't, his feet were wrapped in gauze and bandages, covering almost all of the wounds. But the parts that weren't covered peeped out, like Isabelle's bacon. His face turned pale when he realized a silent brother was walking towards him. Alec started panicking, forgetting the agony in his feet. "No, please don't put to sleep, He's there! He's there! I cant do it, no! Please no…" Alec than finally realized why everything was blurry, "who took out my contacts? He said, obviously confused. Magnus walked into Alec's line of sight, holding something in his hands. Alec squinted, trying to see Magnus clearly, and the unknown object he was holding. Magnus leaned forward and placed the unknown object on his nose. It was his glasses, well they used to be Max's, but when Max had died Alec had kept those glasses. The reason he had stopped wearing his glasses and changed to contact lenses was because they had been interfering with his bow. Alec blinked and looked around, Magnus was clearly worried, his face was pale and his eyes appeared large and were flicking everywhere. Isabelle looked like she was going to faint, and the silent brother remained impassive. "Were…" Magnus appeared to collect himself, to appear professional. "Were they the same dreams that you had before?" He dropped the guise and rushed forward and hugged Alec, squeezing tears out of him. Alec hugged him back, burying his face into Magnus's arm. "Max did it," Alec mumbled. "Max tried to kill me." Fresh tears spilled out of his eyes. "What! But he would never do that!" Isabella shouted, her face pale and open, showing sadness, and lots of grief. Magnus Bane stood up suddenly, his arm around the weeping Alec. "Would you be quite!" he seethed angrily, "Alec…" at this he pulled Alec up to his chest and tilted his head up, facing Magnus. Alec's brilliant blue eyes were red rimmed and sunken, he looked frightened, like a child with a monster under his bed. Magnus touched his forehead to Alec's, "I promise you will be alright, Alexander darling." He murmured. Alec straightened to his full height. He took of his glasses, rubbed his eyes, put his glasses back on and cleared his throat. "Isabella, you need to rest. Magnus and I are going to his house and are going to try to fix my nightmares." Magnus smiled, looking pleased and troubled at the same time. "Well then Alexander, we should get going?" Alec nodded, turning he tugged Magnus's hand, making him follow him, it seemed he had still momentarily forgotten about his feet. Down three flights of stairs they went, hand in hand. Reaching the door, Alec halted, "oh by the angel, I've forgotten something!" turning, he let go of Magnus's hand and sprinted back up the stairs. Magnus shook his head in amusement and leaned against the wall. He raked his hand through his already spiked hair, making it more glittery and spiky. Alec returned with a black (what a surprise!) bag, filled to the brim with weapons and it looked like three or so steles. Magnus looked at Alec than back at his bag. "Of course you need those", he said sarcastically. Rolling his cat like eyes, he took Alec's free hand and yet again started tugging him toward the doors. Alec limped after him like a loyal puppy dog, trotting after Magnus. Down streets and more streets they went, finally reaching Magnus's apartment. By than Alec was limping badly and was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His bandages were also seeping out blood. Magnus, who had been worrying about Alec the entire walk, lifted him up and kicked open his door. Walking in, he turned left and this time opened his bedroom door with magic, instead of kicking it open. Once he got in he gently set Alec down onto his king sized fluffy bed. Leaving Alec there, Magnus stepped quietly out of his room, finally allowing himself to worry about the sleeping Alec on his bed. Slumping down onto his couch, he let his expressionless expression fall and let his face crumple with worry and more worry. Letting his head relax in his hands, Magnus closed his eyes and wished he just knew how to fix his Alexander. Magnus curled up onto his side and started to cry. Slowly he fell into a deep and troubled sleep. When he woke up his first thought was "where's Alec?" looking around again he realized he was on his couch and what had woken him was screaming. More specifically Alec's screaming. Magnus sat up like he had just been electrified and shot to his feet. Dashing across the room, tripping over random things he reached his room. Leaping in he saw Alec screaming in anguish, covered in sweat, and…blood? Grabbing his phone out of his back pocket he realized he didn't know Isabelle's number. "Oh Crap!" He muttered. He leaned forward and kissed Alec's forehead, turning he began sprinting as if his life depended on it, he dashed in front of cars and bikes and buses. Reaching the institute he frantically began knocking on the door and screaming for someone, anyone to answer. Finally Isabelle opened the door, looking pissed off. Once she saw Magnus her expression chilled and hardened into a mask of worry, "Where is Alec! What's wrong!" she said frantically. Magnus, panting for breath rasped out "Alec, screaming, anguish, come, quickly" Turning he began sprinting back toward his house, spitting out blood. He stumbled and fell. "GO!" he shrieked at Isabelle, who had halted. Coughing up blood he began to make a portal, angry with himself for not thinking of this before. Stepping into the swirling hole, he felt the gut wrenching pull, telling him was portaling to his house. Landing on his knees in his kitchen, he retched up some bile and more blood. Standing shakily up, he promptly fainted.

_-Magnus Bane walked on the clouds, feeling like a king. He jumped, just to see how far he could go. But instead of landing on the clouds, he shot through them and plummeted towards the ground. Screaming, he tried in vain to wake up before he turned into an extra glittery pancake. Suddenly he realized he was crumbling away, his essence dissolving into tiny particles of glitter. His last thought was, "At least my very essence matches my hair" before he closed his eyes-_

Magnus woke with a gasp, his face mussed and his eyes cloudy with sleep and pain. His head was pounding as if a Sumerian warrior was banging on it with a club. He sat up slowly, wincing as he looked about him. He was, it seemed in his bed wearing a neon blue robe while his hair was spiky and sticking out in all directions. He reached up and attempted to smooth his hair back, which just made it look like a porcupine. Than his mind lost all of its bleariness and focused on one thing only. Alec.


End file.
